


Fate's Choice

by tsukiko03



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko03/pseuds/tsukiko03
Summary: It's a new year at Ever After High and Raven feels like everything is starting to go her way. The Storybook of Legends has been destroyed, Apple is her friend, and Dexter has asked her on a few dates. Unfortunately, fate has different plans. During the first day she feels a sudden shift in her feelings that changes everything.





	Fate's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This story takes place after Dragon Games. This is the second draft of a novel I've been working on for about a year. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Fall has arrived at Ever After high, the famous school for the descendants of fairy tale characters, and the trees are preparing to dress up in their favorite yellow, orange, and red costumes. Summer is finally releasing its warm hold and blissfully cool days are settling in. So much has happened over the last two years. So many traditions destroyed, so many rituals debased. The storybook of legends is gone, all the magic released from its ancient frame by a reluctant Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen from the Snow White tale, and now half the school intends to move on with their fairy tales and the other half are just waiting to see what life will throw at them.

A new year is beginning which means a whole new batch of students and already the new entries are trying to decide whether they’re going to be royals, and follow the stories they were born to retell, or rebels, and rewrite their own futures. Most of the students were raised with generations of tradition and find the idea of rebelling terrifying. Without the stories, what is the point of Ever After High?

It’s funny how important stories are. Thousands of years ago some truly morbid things occurred. Things so strange, evil, or just plain silly, that people couldn’t help but retell them. They sat around fires and dinner tables and told the stories so often that they became beloved. Of course the stories changed with each telling. It is impossible to know what had actually happened all those years ago, and in truth, that isn't really important. It’s the stories that are important now. So important that the citizens of Ever After have been reenacting them for generations. 

How important are stories? Important enough for people to base their entire lives around them. To give up who they are so they can pretend to be someone who died long ago. At Ever After High, you are who you are told to be. Not who you want to be.

At least, that was the case until Raven Queen came along and shattered everything. It was such a mundane revolution, all high school drama and childish temper-tantrum, but it’s implications are widespread, and no one understands the chaos it will bring to a society obsessed with stories. So many things changed after the story book of legends was destroyed. So many people decided to take their destinies into their own hands and shape them as they saw fit.

And so, this is a story about people obsessed with stories. This is one person’s tiny revolution during a time of a million revolutions, and perhaps this one will help change everything, or it will become just another story of the past.

“Well you’re feeling very philosophical today, Mr. Narrator!” a bemused and slightly miffed Maddie Hatter says to her dorm room. Her roommate Kitty stretches and then puts her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. “But you might want to keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!”

Understood, Maddie, understood.

First day of the semester: Morning 5:30AM

Her weapons gleam in the candlelight all polished and ready to use. She has been preparing all summer and today is finally the day. She sits quietly meditating, trying to calm her nerves, but her mind won’t stay quiet. Raven has shown them all the way. She boldly stood in front of everyone and proved that you won’t disappear if you choose not to follow destiny. Watching Raven deny her destiny with absolutely no consequences changes everything. It means there is no judgment. No overarching power overseeing everything. The world is all chaos and happenstance and she is gifted, with no discernible reason, with a very unique set of skills. This is her lineage. She has the power to take what is hers, therefore she has the right. What does a little blackness on her soul matter if she finally has her way?

It will be such a quiet sin, one that no one will even notice. And will it even be a sin if it causes good? If it finally puts things the way she knows they are supposed to be? She ignores the feeling in her gut and lets her heart and mind take over. This is the right thing to do. This is who she is. This is how it is supposed to be, and how poetic that her weapons will be used on Raven Queen herself, the source of all her inspiration.

First day of the semester: Morning 8:22AM

Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, loves her school. During her first year she wasn’t quite sure she would like it, but now she has amazing friends and has experienced adventures she never dreamed of. Of course, she still has her secrets, which feel impossible to share, but her friends feel like her pack. School is pretty amazing, except for one thing: Kitty Cheshire.

Everybody gives Kitty way too much leeway. Her pranks are terrible and Cerise can’t help but feel that Kitty has it out for her. Why? She can’t even begin to guess. Perhaps it is the fact that Kitty lucked into discovering Cerise’s biggest secret, that she is half wolf. Perhaps Kitty is playing into the old cat and dog cliche, who knows? Whatever the reason, it is awful.

This explains why Cerise instantly tries to spot Kitty in the castleteria when she begins to sense that something is off, or, as Blondie would say, not just right. Her ears twitch under her hood while she scans the room, trying to spot the disturbance. 

Her wolf senses open up and she is suddenly very aware of her surroundings. Maddie is chatting at her, and Raven, like always, is off in her own little world. Everyone is busy eating breakfast and talking. Cupid walks in and sits down next to Dexter and Daring. Ginger Breadhouse is taking bites of her food and scribbling in her journal. Daring is staring at himself in a mirror and making sure there is nothing stuck in his teeth. She finally spots Kitty, sitting next to Lizzy Hearts and flicking bits of food quietly into Hunter Huntsman’s hair. Hunter is too busy staring at Ashlynn, who is busy chatting with Apple White a few tables over, to even notice.

Nothing looks out of place. Perhaps her nerves are getting to her. She tries to calm down and join back in her conversation with Maddie, when Raven suddenly stands up and leaves. Cerise watches her friend, her sense of foreboding returning. She can smell the witch’s magic, bubbling up, close to the surface. Something is definitely going on. Just as Raven leaves, Cerise notices Kitty Cheshire blink out of existence, which causes the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Of course this involves Kitty! Cerise can feel her anger rising as she stands up and follows Raven.  
It takes her a moment to break through the castleteria crowd. When she finally pops out into the foyer Raven is nowhere in sight. Cerise takes a deep breath, her nose filling with Raven’s scent and follows it up the stairs towards the girls’ dorms. She chokes down her fear as a million possible scenarios run through her head, the worst of which involves Kitty breaking Raven’s mother out of mirror prison. Cerise lets out a low growl and her eyes turn a dangerous yellow. If Kitty wants a fight, Cerise will give her one! Raven has proven to be a great friend and a wonderful person. She has kept Cerise’s secret hidden and even helped her when Kitty was trying to out her. 

The trail leads into the girls bathroom and showers. Cerise wastes no time slowing down. She gives the door a kick causing it to fly open and slam into the wall. Raven is standing at the sink. She lets out a yelp and turns to face her friend, her hand suddenly glowing menacingly. Once she sees that it is only Cerise she extinguishes her magic and falls back against the sink. Her hand over her beating heart.

“Cerise, You scared the hex out of me!”

“Is everything okay? You left in a such a rush!”

“I’m fine, I just needed to wash my face.” Raven answers lamely, her face betraying the fact that her excuse is terrible.

“Come on Raven, I’m your friend. Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, I just got a little flushed. I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s about Dexter isn’t it?” Cerise lets out her breath, not realizing she’s been holding it. It’s obvious that whatever’s going on isn’t as bad as what she’d been imagining.

Raven runs her hands through her hair and lets out a sigh, “I wish it was about Dexter. I don’t think he’ll ever get up the nerve to ask me out again. Every date is a struggle. It is like a herculean task for him to ask me out, even though I’ve already said yes to him every other time he’s asked. It’s beginning to feel like it’s not worth the trouble.”

Usually when Raven talks about Dexter her face lights up, but this time the words come out without any excitement. They seem forced.

“Yeah, a little shyness can be cute at first, but I imagine it can wear thin pretty fast.”

“It sure does.”

“Raven, I know I’ve said this a million times, but you are my friend, no, even more, we are a pack. You know more about me than anyone here.” Cerise’s hand moves up unconsciously and pull at her hood. “I’ve got your back. Anything you need, I’m here.” Cerise walks up to Raven and puts her arms around her. “We’re a pack, understand?” Raven returns her friend’s hug. 

“I know. Thank you.” She gives Cerise a smile and releases her. “I better go, my first class is starting soon.” Raven looks in the mirror and fixes her hair. Once she is satisfied she gives Cerise a small wave and rushes out.

The door closes slowly and Cerise is left with her thoughts. Or is she? She checks her reflection in the mirror and lets the moment stretch before turning to the seemingly empty bathroom.

“Come out, Kitty.”

A mad grin appears, followed by the rest of Kitty Cheshire. As always Kitty is wearing mostly purple and her purple hair is done up in two pigtails on the side of her head. Her entire face is all smile. Cerise’s eyes flash a menacing yellow in response. It is time for this game to end. It is time for Kitty to learn some things.

“Why are you skulking around following Raven?”

“Why Cerise, you know I have the same heightened senses you do. Something chaotic is going on here and I wanted to follow that scent. Maybe blow on the fire a little bit and help the chaos along.”

“What did you find out?” 

“And why should I share my information with you?”

Suddenly, and without warning, the floodgates open and Cerise is livid. She knows a lot of her anger is coming from her ‘almost’ de-hooding, but she’s worried about Raven as well. A low growl slips from her throat.

Kitty lets out a tinkling giggle. “You are too easy Cerise. Your little witch is stronger than you and she is so damaged. I saw her in here. I know what she’s feeling, but I’m not going to tell you. It’s more fun to watch.” Kitty slowly begins to fade away until only her bright Cheshire grin is left.

Cerise doesn’t listen to a word. Her mind is a thunderstorm of rage and the laugh sets her off. This girl, this crazy disrespectful cat girl almost destroyed everything for her and now she laughs. And of course, once Cerise finally gets her cornered so she can yell at her, the cat girl just disappears off to who knows where. It isn’t fair. It’s time to teach Kitty a lesson. Unfortunately, she’s almost disappeared, so Cerise does the one thing she can to vent her rage. She grabs on to that smile.

Suddenly the world goes cold around her and she is caught in what feels like a tailspin. The sudden change from completely grounded to spinning in absolute chaos and the shock to her system is instant. Her fight or flight instinct kicks in and she tries to push away from the object she is holding on to. It is impossible to tell which way is up and which is down, so she pushes in any direction, wanting nothing more than to get out of this dizzying madness. It’s as if she’s gone from standing in the bathroom to jumping out of an airplane in a matter of seconds. 

Kitty lets out a yelp when Cerise tries to push away and wraps her in an iron grip. All thoughts of struggling or fighting leave Cerise’s mind as she puts all her energy into trying not to pass out. Her stomach lurches as Kitty whispers through clenched teeth. “Hold on to me Cerise, hold on tight. Don’t let go.” The wind howls in Cerise’s ears and rips Kitty’s words away. She catches glimpses of color as her eyes scan wildly, trying to locate where she is, but everything is moving too fast. Suddenly something heavy hits her in the back of the head, she turns quickly to catch sight of a dusty old book flying out of sight. She turns her head back just in time to catch a glimpse of a clock as it hits her in the cheek and then tumbles off into the whirlwind all around her. Tears spring to her eyes from the pain in her cheek and the pure cold insanity all around her. The wind burns her face. She closes her eyes. It’s too much. She feels her consciousness slipping…

And then it’s over. The ground solidifies underneath her, and the world seems to be breathing…. Cerise tries to open her eyes, but they refuse to budge. She can hear birdsong and the delicate rustle of dry leaves blowing in the crisp fall air. She must be somewhere on campus, but why is the ground… breathing? She also hears a high pitch moan, someone sounds like they are really in trouble! It only takes her a few moments to realize that it is her own moaning she is hearing. She tries to stop her own piercing cry but all she can do is let it break down into sobs. Her stomach is lurching and she has to focus on keeping her breakfast down. 

“Are you okay, Cerise?” Kitty still has her arms wrapped tight around her and Cerise realizes that she is lying on top of the suddenly very concerned-sounding cat girl. 

Cerise wills herself to move, she wants nothing more than to be away from this awful girl, who not only knows her secret, but has now seen her at her most afraid, but her body won’t respond. She is literally scared stiff. The two of them stay entwined on the grass, Cerise shaking violently while Kitty rubs circles on Cerise’s back.

Eventually Cerise finds her voice. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Her pride is shattered. She has never been so afraid, so disoriented, and so embarrassed.

“You’re okay. I got you. We made it.” All of Kitty’s malice has melted away and her voice is filled with comfort and just a touch of fear. Cerise still can’t bring herself to move. She is fighting dizziness and the after effects of an adrenaline dump.

“You’re doing something to Raven, Kitty, and I promise you this. I will protect her with everything I have. I’m not going to go down easy. You caught me off guard this time. It won’t happen again.”

“Actually, it was you who caught me off guard. I can’t even begin to tell you how dangerous that was. And I promise you, I’m not doing anything to Raven.”

“Yes you are. You’re doing something to Raven and you tried to give away my family’s secret. Did you think it would be funny to let the world know that my mother and father chose to ignore their destinies? Can you even comprehend the backlash? Why would you do that to us? What have I ever done to you?”

Kitty moves her hands slowly up Cerise’s back and lightly caresses her wolf ears. Her hood must’ve fallen in the whirlwind. Cerise tries to fight back, but she still can’t move.

“Why would you hide these?” Kitty asks while slowly rubbing her thin fingers up and down the backs of Cerise’s ears. “They are beautiful! Why would you hide your ability to run faster than anyone else? Your heightened senses? You are the bravest girl in this school and also the most cowardly. I’ve never seen anyone so opposite! So… topsy turvy! So many secrets! No one has ever gone with me during a transport. You are extremely lucky. More lucky than you understand.”

Cerise makes no reply. Kitty’s words seem genuine and so full of wisdom. Cerise is beginning to wonder if maybe she didn’t misunderstand the entire situation? Perhaps Kitty is full of something other than malice? Cerise trembles. She cries, but she doesn’t move and in the end, she’s not sure if it’s because she can’t, or doesn’t want to.

First day of the semester: Morning 6:30AM

But we must leave Cerise and travel back to early morning in order to understand the monumental events that are to come. We must see exactly how Raven spends her day, because all the seeds for this story are planted during a few short hours on this, the first day of school…

Raven sits up in bed and rubs the dreams from her eyes. The room is still dark, but a dim gray glow on the horizon tells her that the sun is about to come up. She stays in bed for awhile, watching the sky lighten and enjoying the last few moments of warmth from her blankets, then sits up and places her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. The floor squeaks as she stands up, and the sound meets her ears with a small tinkle of nostalgia born from months of repetition. She finally feels like she is getting used to her life at school. She sneaks a glance over at her roommate, Apple White, who is asleep in her bed, hoping she hadn't woken her. Apple’s slightly parted lips and deep breathing let her know she hadn’t. She quietly collects her clothes for the day and heads out into the corridor.

Her dorm room is at the end of the hall, furthest from the shared bathrooms. She passes door after door of her friends and peers. The raw wood of the corridor creaks with every step and mingles with the early morning bird song. Most of the doors she passes are quiet, but she can hear some movement and even talking behind others. She can hear Maddie talking, which is odd. Maddie is never up before her. She stops to listen for a moment but her mad friend’s words make no sense. Something about philosophy and narrators. She giggles quietly and continues on to the bathroom.

It takes Raven about an hour to ready herself for the day. As she showers and dresses, girls slowly stream into the bathroom, rubbing their eyes and yawning. The conversation gets more lively moment by moment. About twenty minutes into Raven’s routine, Apple files in with Maddie close behind. Maddie is chattering excitedly and Raven can tell that Apple isn't listening to a word of it. Their eyes meet and Apple gives her a look that says, “How does Maddie always have so much energy?” Raven shrugs, gives Apple a smile and goes back to combing her hair. Apple yawns and starts to unbutton her pajama top as she heads into the shower.

When Raven finally makes her way to the castleteria breakfast is in full swing. The room is alive with chatter as Raven makes her way to her friend’s table and sits at the farthest end. Dexter catches her eye as soon she sits down and she gives an embarrassed wave in response. He waves back, then looks away quickly, but not before Raven catches a blush spreading across his face. She happily notes that he is getting up his nerve to ask her out again. Cerise, Maddie, and Cedar all greet her as she sits down. Talk quickly turns to schedules and what their new classes will be like.

A few minutes later Apple enters the room. Her roommate is a total ham, who loves a great entrance and Raven has to admit, the princess has a way about her. The only way Raven can describe Apple’s charm is a kind of naive and humble narcissism. Their relationship has been rocky, but she is proud to count Apple as one of her friends, albeit a friend that is annoyingly obsessed with her own fairy tale, something Raven has made very clear that she has no intention of being a part of. 

Suddenly, Raven feels a warmness invade her as she watches Apple. She inhales sharply. The feeling seems almost… foreign. She can't seem to take her eyes off of her silly roommate. She tries to clear her mind and let the sensory details of the scene imbed themselves perfectly in her brain so she can try to understand this odd feeling from a colder distance. She looks around the room. She watches Maddie nod in the affirmative in response to something Cedar is saying but Raven can’t hear because the many conversations are forming into an incoherent drone. She rubs the edge of the lace tablecloth between her knees and smells the scent of her friend’s perfume.

Raven, through many years of having to navigate the world without people her own age, interacts with memories like a collector. She wants to taste them. She wants to swish them lightly in her mouth and find every subtle nuance before ingesting them, and this memory is the first she’s ever wanted to keep that involves Apple. The moment seems almost… poetic. Like a beginning.

She shakes her head, trying to clear her mind, trying to understand this strange, new feeling. Her eyes drag back to Apple White. Why does she keep looking at her? Does this new feeling have something to do with her best frenemy? 

Nobody can captivate an entire room like Apple. She has a charm that is so strong, so humble, that you can’t help but be swept away by it. Usually Raven is immune to it, but today she is suddenly very susceptible and she can’t figure out why. She clamps down on this new found appreciation for her roommate and tries to figure out where it is coming from, but it is impossible to explain. It is a million little things combining to make one perfect whole. The way she wears her clothes, the fabric seeming to come alive around her. Her thick blonde hair falling like water to her waist. Raven squeezes the lace tablecloth between her knees again and this time her movements release a wave of pleasure through her like nothing she’s ever felt. She looks around the room, confused and a little bit afraid. She’s never felt this… excited. And it seems to focus on Apple White, which doesn’t make any sense. Another wave of pleasure as her vision falls back to Apple.

Raven forces herself to look away. She can’t feel this good. Not in the Castleteria. Her eyes land on Dexter, one of her favorite people to watch, but he suddenly seems positively uninteresting. Thoughts of Apple spring to her mind. Apple’s angry face when Raven announced she wouldn’t sign the story book of legends. The way her eyes look down at her feet every time she apologizes to Raven, which has been quite a lot! 

All at once the warm feeling that has spread throughout her body intensifies and she can’t stop her gaze. It travels across the castleteria to Apple, who, Raven is surprised to see, is staring back at her. The princess gives Raven a small wave and a smile. Raven waves back as she feels her face turning red. Another wave of pleasure. What is happening?

If this gets on top of her she is going to call attention to herself. She is like an open nerve, taking pleasure from the vision of Apple. Another wave of pleasure and she can feel the tears stinging her eyes. She has to get out of here. Something is happening and she can’t let it happen here, in front of everyone!

Raven stands up on shaky legs and leaves as fast as she can. The waves are coming faster now and nothing seems to stop them. She has to get out so she can find someplace quiet to sit and think. To find a way to curb this entirely strange new sensation.

Raven finds her way upstairs and into the bathroom. She splashes water on her face, hoping to calm down, but the image of Apple in her mind keeps filling her entire body with this new found warmth. Her cheeks are on fire, but most of all she is drowning… drowning in thoughts of Apple White. Apple white unbuttoning her shirt to head into the shower. Another wave, breaking throughout her entire body. Apple White asleep on the bed, her lips slightly parted. Wave after wave. Apple White smiling. The waves speed up, building to something big, something so full of promise that Raven can do nothing but surrender to it. She falls against the sink and embraces the most pleasurable experience her life has ever offered, and all in the name of Apple White.

“Apple White, Apple White, Apple White!” She speaks this suddenly sacred name over and over again as the waves slowly subside. She puts her hand on the mirror and leans in with her head down, trying to gain some control over this new feeling. After a few minutes the images of Apple recede as does the warmth that has spread throughout her body. It doesn’t disappear, it just kind of finds a place in her gut and radiates there. A place that until a few moments ago, had belonged to Dexter. Raven looks up at herself in the mirror as her cheeks flush bright red and her entire body is flooded with shame.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Raven asks her reflection, but her reflection has no answers.

A few seconds later the door slams open and she is suddenly face to face with a very nervous Cerise Hood.

XXX

Raven spends the rest of the day walking around campus like a ghost. She is present in each of her classes, but her mind is off in the clouds. Her thoughts follow great circles. Thoughts of Apple White: memories of their past, betrayal and forgiveness, friendship and now what? Thoughts of Apple fill her with a quiet, almost nostalgic elation. These thoughts are followed by shame and confusion. Why is she feeling this now? Why has she never felt it before? 

In Che-myth-stry class she avoids Apple’s probing glances. She avoids looking at her all together. She can tell Apple is starting to worry, but she just can’t bring herself to talk to her. The minute class ends Apple packs quickly and turns to catch her, which causes Raven to panic, so she transports herself out of the classroom and onto the roof.

The sun is hidden by a cloud, but it’s rays sluice over campus and drench everything in pale white. The air is chillier up here, but at least she can be alone. After the thoughts of Apple and the flood of shame comes thoughts of Dexter. Dexter’s clumsy hands and heart. His timid kisses and apologetic fumbling, all of these things excited her before, but now they only cause her indifference. She is suddenly completely uninterested. He has ceased to excite her in any way, which brings her to the final part of the emotional rollercoaster: Guilt. 

And the loop goes on. After a while her thoughts turn from agonizing over hurting Dex to memories of Apple. All the negativity fades and she’s lost in nostalgia once again. From up here she can see all the students running to and fro in a hurry. Eventually Apple comes out and stalks the grounds, looking for something; probably for her.

The day continues and Raven just keeps hiding. After classes she hides back on the roof and skips dinner. It is not until the sun is down and the moon is on the horizon that Raven realizes she can’t hide forever. She sleeps in the same room as Apple, so there is no way she can continue to avoid her. With a sigh Raven transports herself to her dorm.

Apple lets out a yelp as Raven suddenly materializes in the middle of the room. She is studying at her desk and wearing her thick red-rimmed glasses. Her mouth is a perfect O as she reaches up and instinctively removes her glasses.

“Hey Apple, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.” Raven can feel the blood rushing to her face. Apple’s cheeks are dusted with a light blush as well. 

“Raven! You’re back! You sure startled me!” Apple brings her hand up to her chest and covers her heart. “My heart is going a mile a minute!”

“I’ve got to remember to come in through the door when I teleport, sorry Apple!” Raven starts changing her clothes. The faster she can get into her pajamas the faster she can go to bed.

“Is everything alright Raven. You’ve seemed a little bit off all day.” Apple puts her pen down and turns in her chair until she’s facing Raven.

“Apple, how come you take off your glasses every time I come into the room?” Raven grimaces. Talk about a non-sequitur! Apple is going to know something is up!

“I… Just… It doesn’t really fit in with my story. Who’s ever heard of a bespectacled Snow White?” Apple stares down at her glasses.

Raven finishes putting on her pajamas and hops into bed. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of them; they're cute.” Raven flips off her light and turns over so she is not facing Apple. She can hear Apple moving around behind her, but she is blushing way too hard to face her. ‘Did I just flirt with Apple White?’ She wonders to herself. Where did all of this come from? Raven lets out a sigh, closes her eyes, and pretends to sleep.

Apple stays up quite a bit later than usual. She shuffles around the room and sighs. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she gets ready for bed and turns out her light. Raven listens intently as her breathing evens out. 

Once she is sure Apple is asleep she turns over and opens her eyes. She can barely make out her sleeping roommate’s profile from the moonlight spilling into the room. Her blonde curls splayed out all around her and her lips slightly parted. How many times has she slept next to Apple without even a glance in her direction? Why now? How could this all happen so fast? Why is she imagining what it would be like to be in Apple’s bed? To wrap her arms around her? 

Raven let’s out a quiet growl, flips over, and pulls her covers over her head. She spends the rest of the night thinking and day dreaming.

First Day of the Semester - Night, another time zone

Somewhere, far to the west in a kingdom far far away from Ever After High, Cloe, daughter of Clotho, the youngest of the three Fates, wakes with a start. She isn’t quite sure what has woken her, but her destiny to become the Fates has taught her that everything happens for a reason. Fate will take you where it needs to, and show you what you need to see, so she gets out of bed, rubs her sleepy eyes, and goes out into her cave home to see what is happening. 

You’d think it would be uncomfortable living in a cave, and on this count you would be wrong! This cave is full of modern convenience and is just as comfortable as any house. She can hear her mother chatting in the work room with Aunt Lachesis. Their voices are filled with worry and confusion, which draws the young girl to them. Eventually, she can catch their conversation.

“The problem can be traced to Ever After High, but I can’t see whose thread it is. This knot is intense.” She grunts after speaking, obviously trying to undo the knot they are discussing.

“Here, let me help you. You hold this part and I’ll pull from here and hopefully….”

They both let out happy little yelps as the knot comes undone and they are able to isolate the problem thread. Cloe peeks around the corner as Clotho pulls out the thread and they both stare down at it. Although they still live in a cave, (it’s hard to break from tradition), this is where the cliche ends. Clotho and Lachesis are far from the old hags described in myths. They are both in business casual dress and quite elegant. The center of the workroom is filled with a giant cauldron (a necessity for their powers to work) that is filled with fine threads. The tapestry of humanity, each thread a life. A life that the fates must measure and cut. 

Lachesis sighs and heads for the phone. She dials slowly and deliberately, then puts the phone up to her ear.

“Hello, Yes, we have a problem…. Ever After High. Some form of fate change… Raven Queen. Understood. Speak to you soon.” She drops the receiver into its cradle and walks back over to the thread.

“We need one of our own inside the school. But who?” Clotho pinches the bridge of her nose while she thinks. 

Cloe is caught off guard by her mother’s words. This is her chance. A chance to leave this place, which is stained with so many bad memories, a place that shouts the consequences of her terrible mistake from every corner. A chance to try and forget the name Aja for just a while. Cloe quietly bows her head towards the earth as a sign of thanks and then steps into the room.

“How about me? I’m the right age. Send me to Ever After High.”

Both Clotho and Lachesis turn and regard the young girl who just barged in.

“She is the right age.” Lachesis tilts her head in thought.

“And we could pull her out once this is taken care of and send her to school here.” Clotho seems a little nervous as she speaks. This is her daughter they are discussing and she’d never been so far away from home.

“We will have to consult Atropos. We will let you know when the decision is made.” Lachesis turns back to the thread and rolls it between her fingers. 

Cloe bows and returns to her room. She throws herself down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. A new adventure will be starting soon! A visit to a whole new place! A place where no one has heard the name Aja! A smile of excitement creeps slowly across her face.


End file.
